Firsts
by MRSDARRENCRISS589
Summary: Blam and Kesse. Mostly Kesse
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First attempt of any fic so please be nice.

A Kesse(Kurt/Jesse) and Bam(Blaine/Sam) one shot. Maybe more if people like it I can try more,

In this the Rachel and Vocal Adrenalin drama never happened. Jesse is 2 years older than Kurt.

They all go to McKinley

Oh and I don't own Glee

Backstory: Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, and Jesse Saint James are the only 4 out gay guys at their high school. Kurt, Blaine and Sam are Sophomores and Jesse is a Senior.

It was the first day back from winter break and everyone was dreading it. Except Jesse and the rest of the seniors at McKinley. Jesse wasn't happy because it was the last semester of High School but because he had been waiting for today for 2 years, Today was when he would finally profess his love to Kurt Hummel.

Kurt, Sam and Blaine were just wanting it to be final period so they could go to Glee Club and sing out their frustrations. Blaine and Sam had been dating since they both came out freshman year but Kurt had never even been on a date. He loved Sam and Blaine but sometimes he just wanted what they had.

Blaine and Sam arrived hand in hand through the school doors. They went to their respective lockers and were approached by Jesse.

"Hey can I talk to you guys?" Jesse said nervously.

"Ya whats wrong?" Blaine asked

"Ya you aren't being your cocky self." Sam added. Blaine just elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs.

"What did I do?" Sam whined. Blaine just ignored him.

"I was wanting to talk about Kurt" Jesse admitted.

Blaine and Sam smiled excited that it seemed like Kurt would finally have some sort of love life. "What about him" Blaine asked.

"Well I kind of have had a thing for him since your guys' freshman year and since it is the my last semester and all I decided I would finally get up the nerve to finally ask Kurt out." Jesse answered.

"Thats great," Blain exclaimed.

"Yes it is but why are you approaching us about this and not Kurt?" Sam added.

"Well you are his closest friends and I was hoping I could get some advice about asking him out or where to go or I don't know..."Jesse rambled.

"Jesse I have never seen you this vulnerable. Just calm down and just go to Kurt and ask him to coffee or something. Kurt isn't expecting anything. He will just be excited that you asked him out," Blaine confirmed.

"Thanks you guys I'll see you at lunch" Jesse finished than walked away.

Jesse went to french class and was about to sit in his usual spot in the back row when he saw Kurt sitting in the middle with an open seat next to him.

"Hey do you mind if I sit here?" Jesse said swauvely.

"Oh hey Jesse. Ya no problem," Kurt was a little confused he talked to Jesse in glee but that was about it. "How was break? You excited to almost be done with High School?" He tried to make conversation.

"Um it was good. And ya I am kind of excited but pretty nervous" Jesse said.

"You don't need to be you are gonna do great in the real world" the younger boy said patting the other boys back.

"Thanks. Um I wanted to ask you something.." Kurt nodded to ensure he was listening. "Well I was wondering if="

"Hello everyone welcome"

He was interrupted by the french teacher. Class went on and Jesse and Kurt just paid attention. When the bell rang Jesse was going to ask Kurt out but he rushed out of the classroom.

Lunch finally arrived and Jesse couldn't wait to finally ask Kurt what he had been building the courage up for for 2 years. There he was Kurt was right over there.

"Hey I never got to ask you my question." Jesse said.

"Oh ya I'm sorry I had to go meet up with Sam and Blaine. So what did you want to ask?" Kurt replied.

"Well I was just um wondering um if you wanted to um to get coffee with me today after glee?" Jesse asked.

- Ok so maybe I lied I am gonna continue but if no one reads it I won't. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt couldn't believe what had just came out of Jesse's mouth. He had been pining over Jesse since Freshman year. "Ya that would be great."

"Do you want to drive together or separate?" Jesse asked hoping Kurt would say together so they could spend more time together.

"Well because of gas prices how about together?" Kurt said hopefully.

"Ok well I will see you in Glee." Jesse said while walking away. He hadn't been this happy in... well he had NEVER been this happy.

The rest of the day seemed to linger slowly. When Glee was finally over Jesse walked over to Kurt gently taking his hand in his own. "Are you ready?"

"Ya let's go." Kurt responded with a huge smile on his face.

Once they were in Jesse's car Jesse couldn't help but think out loud. "I am so lucky Kurt said yes to this date. I have been waiting for so long."

"Um Jesse..." Kurt murmured.

"Um what sorry I spaced out."

"You were saying something about waiting to date me for a long time. Can I get an explanation?"

Right as Kurt asked the pulled into the parking lot. Jesse tried to avoid the question until they sat with their coffee. "Well to tell you the truth I have loved you since I saw you first walk through the halls your first day. I have never felt this way about anyone and I don't know what I'm supposed to-" He was interrupted by Kurt's lips pressed firmly against his own.

A/N: there is more sorry if it didn't suit your fancy but I'm trying. And I don't own Glee


	3. Chapter 3

**Firsts Chapter 3**

Jesse was so in shock he couldn't even move his lips to return the kiss. Kurt took that as a sign to pull away. "Sorry I just thought...just thought that you.. you wanted me to k-k-kiss you." Kurt said turning cherry red. He stood up to start walking away. Jesse quickly stood up and grabbed Kurt turning his around and kissing him passionately. Kurt's opened his mouth in return and licked Jesse's bottom lip asking for entrance. Jesse complied and opened his mouth slightly. Jesse slowly pulled away. "Kurt would you like to go out with me on Friday?" he asked. Kurt just kissed him then nodded.

Jesse was so excited that after he walked Kurt to his car and kissed him goodbye he called Sam.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam it's Jesse."

"Oh hey how did it go?" Sam asked putting it on speaker so Blaine could hear it.

"Amazing we are going out Friday and he kissed me."

"Awww." Blaine said.

"Wait was that Blaine?" Jesse asked.

"Ya you are on speaker," Sam replied.

"We are so happy for you guys," Blaine added.

"Well, thanks again for giving me the courage to ask him out for coffee."

"No problem we are just glad you two are happy."

"Well, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Jesse said hanging up.

When Jesse got home he went on Facebook to check his messages to just be surprised with a relationship request. _**Kurt Hummel would like to list you as in a Relationship: Accept or Deny.**_ Jesse quickly pressed accept then called Kurt.

"Hey baby," Kurt answered.

Jesse just blushed he didn't know why it sounded to amazing when Kurt called his that.

"I saw that we are know in a relationship on Facebook." Jesse replied.

"I hope you don't mind I just want everyone to know that Jesse St, James is my boyfriend."

"Of course not I am just surprised that the man I love wants me."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was so happy that he finally had a boyfriend. He was especially happy that said boyfriend was Jesse St freaking James. When he got home from their date he was beaming. As he walked in the door he didnt evan pay attention to his dad sitting on the couch asking how his day was. Kurt went right to his room and got onto facebook to change his relationship status. As soon as he did he got a call from Blaine.

"Hey Blam" Kurt said knowing it was most likely on speaker.

"Hey Kurt" both of them replied.

"So Kurt I see that you are no longer single what is that about not even telling your best friends before you post it on facebook." Blaine said teasingly but still a little hurt.

"Sorry guys I just was so excited," Kurt apologized.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Sam asked pretending like he hadn't just talked to Jesse.

"Like you don't know. Jesse of course. I know you guys helped him ask me out I am not stupid." Kurt replied. just then there was a beep in his ear saying he had another phone call he saw it was Jesse. "Sorry guys but I have to go my boyfriend is calling." he said before quickly answering Jesse.

"Hey baby" Kurt answered happily.

"I saw that we are now Facebook official" Jesse replied.

Kurt blushed.

"I hope you don't mind I just wanted everyone to know that the hottest guy in school is now taken by me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Honey of course I don't mind I was just shocked that the man I love wants me." Right after Jesse said it he realized he just told Kurt he loved him. "Um I mean..." he said trying to fix it.

"I love you too Jesse." Kurt said quickly.

The boys said their goodnights and hung up.

As soon as he hung up Kurt heard a throat clear and looked to his door and saw his dad standing there.

"Hi Daddy how was your day?"

"Don't 'Hi Daddy' me Kurt. What was that I just heard about boyfriend and I love you?" Burt asked walking into the room.

"Well... You see.." he was trying to think of an explination.

Burt held up his hand to stop him and walked over to Kurts bed and sat down patting the spot next to him. Kurt came and sat down next to his dad.

"Kurt I am not mad I was just surprised to here my son say he had a boyfriend and that he loved him since this morning my same son was depressed because he didn't have any guy who loved him."

"Well Daddy the truth is that before this afternoon I was depressed. But then Jesse asked me to coffee after Glee and then when we were in his car he zoned out before he started driving and said I am so lucky Kurt said yes to this date. I have been waiting for so long. not realizing he said it out loud so then I asked him what he meant and he said Well to tell you the truth I have loved you since I saw you first walk through the halls your first day. I have never felt this way about anyone and I don't know what I'm supposed to. And thats when I kissed him and yeah so thats what happened." Kurt explained finally taking a breath.

A/N: Hey everyone I know it has been forever but here you go I will hopefully write more soon.


End file.
